


Virgil

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: Misao (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, If I left out any tags let me know please, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Non-Consensual Stripping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), non-consensual stripping, will add on tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: HELP...FIND ME..."Uh... Virgil? Is that you, Virgil?" your voice seemed to carry in the vast darkness that surrounded you, "Virgil!" you shouted.You never knew Virgil very well, but when a curse resulted in you and several of your classmates to end up in a twisted world filled with death and monsters around every corner, it's up to you to solve the mystery of Virgil's disappearance.([M., F., or N.B.] Reader-Insert)Abbreviations Guide:(Y/N) - Your name(L/N) - Last name(E/C) - Eye color
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Reader, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Reader, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

** Prologue **

_HELP..._

_FIND ME..._

_"Uh... Virgil? Is that you, Virgil?" your voice seemed to carry in the vast darkness that surrounded you, "Virgil!" you shouted._

You sucked in a sharp breath as you sat up in bed, heart thudding against your ribcage, "W... was I dreaming...?" you quietly asked the air around you. You could have sworn you heard Virgil, but... it must have just been a dream. The reminder of your old classmate caused your heart to sink. Had it already been three months?

Absentmindedly, you glanced at your alarm clock, as if to confirm the question. Your eyes grew wide, "Oh, _no_!" you quickly tossed the covers aside, "It's so late!" you frantically stood up, nearly tripping over your own feet as you rushed to your closet, "I'm gonna be late for school!"

As you got changed into your school uniform, your mind wandered back to Virgil. He never stood out too much in your class... He was just a normal boy, really. You weren't too close to him, but you were also curious about Virgil, there on his ownsome. You hoped you could be his friend, but... that didn't happen...

Three months ago, Virgil went missing. He wasn't coming to school, and he hadn't come home either. He never seemed the type to run away from home. A few parents said he might have gotten involved in something.

You exited your room, calling a quick farewell to your parents as you pulled on your shoes at the front door, exiting the house.

+

The rumor in your class was that Virgil was long dead by now.

You paused in front of the school gates, head hanging low as the thought crossed your mind, "I really hope they're wrong..." you quietly muttered, "I wanted us to be friends..."

_FIND ME..._

+

The bell chimed in your ears, signaling the start of a new day.

"As you see here..." the teachers voice seemed to blend together, your thoughts a million miles away, "...and so, as a result..."

Roman sighed dreamily, his gaze fixed on Logan, _Mr. Sanders' always such a stud!_ he thought.

 _That voice I heard in my dream... was that Virgil?_ you stared out the window, as if the answer to your question would be out there.

"You've got guts to ignore my lecture."

You let out a small squeak, turning your head at the voice that had caused you to jump in fear. Mr. Sanders was staring at you, arms crossed.

"This information will be essential for the test," he explained, voice stern, "So you'd better listen."

"Y—yes, sir!" you apologized, "I'm sorry!"

The confrontation earned a few giggles from different students in the room. Mr. Sanders nodded his head at you, returning to the front of the class to continue on with his lecture.

You sighed, turning your focus to your text book, silently praying that your face would stop feeling so hot from embarrassment.

+

The bell chimed once more, signaling that it was the end of the school day.

You were still seated at your desk, while your best friend, Roman, was turned around in his chair, talking your ear off about the teacher.

"Mr. Sanders had a new suite today!" Roman chirped excitedly, "Like, whoa! Super suave!"

"Roman, you've been talking him up all morning," you sighed, "Don't you ever get tired of blabbing?"

"But he's such a gentlemen!" he argued, "He's so nice, and smart, and the _best_!" he couldn't help the wide smile on his face, "Oh yeah!" he dug through his pocket as if he just remembered something, "Gotta put on some hand cream," he quietly hummed a song as he rubbed the cream in his hands, "Did you hear? 'Cause I did," he turned his focus back to you, "There's a rumor Mr. Sanders has a thing for hands!" he explained, "So maybe if I clean my hands constantly, every day, all the time, he'll like me more!"

"I don't really... care, Roman," you deadpanned.

"Don't really care, you say! Ha!" he pocketed the hand cream, "You've got no eye for partners, (Y/N)," he replied, "Seriously, what do you see in a seducer like Janus?"

"I—I never said I liked anybody!" you snapped, trying to keep the annoyance from your voice, "I just think he's kinda cool, that's all..."

"Really?" Roman gave you a sly smirk, eyebrow raised.

" _Yes_ , really!" you shot back.

"Hey, there's been some spooky paranormal business going on at this school..." Remy took a sip from his water bottle that secretly contained coffee, "I'm getting a little freaked, myself..." he admitted.

You shot a quick glance in the direction of Remy and his group of friends all huddled around Janus' desk.

"Sure, there's _definitely_ something paranormal at this school," Janus replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes

"I'm for real! It's for real!" Remy argued, "The other day, a kid in the other class got dragged away in the bathroom!"

"There was also the incident where the lights in the gym suddenly fell," Remus cut in, "Luckily, no one was injured, but they're still not sure what happened."

Remy shuddered, "Gotta be ghosts!"

Patton's stomach twisted with unease, "Come on, guys," he muttered, "You're scaring me,"

"Ghosts, huh?" Janus raised an eyebrow, "Last I checked, those things don't exist," he paused briefly, as if he just remembered something, "Wait... what if..." he glanced up at his friends, "This' Virgil's curse...?"

Remus shot him a glare, "Look, this is no time for jokes..."

"But I mean, it's totally possible!" Remy cut in, "It's been three months since he vanished! Then this stuff just suddenly starts!"

"If those events're "Virgil's curse..."" Janus couldn't help but smirk, "Then Remy'll be cursed sooner or later."

"Hm?!" Remy's eyes widened as he pulled down his sunglasses, "What'd _I_ do?"

Janus raised an eyebrow at the question, as if the answer was obvious, "You bullied Virgil a lot, is what."

"Bullying?!" Remy gaped, hand over his heart, "Well, I never! I was just making a little fun!" he argued, "And Janus, you always screwed with Virgil! You're the one who's gonna get cursed!"

"Me?" Janus chuckled, "I'm fine," he reassured, a sly smile on his face, "'Cause Virgil fell for me."

"I wonder about that..." Remus muttered quietly.

"Janus, I'm scared..." Patton fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater, staring at Janus with the biggest puppy dog eyes, "I mean, I'm your boyfriend, so... Virgil might have a grudge..."

Janus stood up from his chair, "Don't worry, Patton," he reassured, "I'll protect you."

"Aw!" Patton chooed, pulling him into a hug, "You're so sweet, Janus!"

"Pah!" Remy grumbled into his water bottle , "Believe what you want, lovebirds!"

"Virgil, please don't curse us," Janus joked, arms loosely wrapped around Patton's waist, "The rest are fair game, though!" he grinned at Remy and Remus, both glaring at him, "Oops, did I say that out loud?" he laughed.

There was a brief moment of silence, shortly followed by the ground shaking under everyone's feet. You jumped out of your chair, mind racing on what your next course of action should be.

"An earthquake?!" Remy exclaimed.

Just as quickly as it came, the shaking vanished, and the classroom grew much darker than it had been before.

"Wha—?!" Janus spun around to face the window, "It got dark really quick!" his voice grew much more panicked than he'd like to admit, "What in the world is going on?"

Remy took a step back, eyes wide with fear, "Maybe, just maybe..." he paused, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat, "It really is Virgil's curse?"

Patton and Janus turned to Remy, eyes wide.

"Oh, Virgil's really mad at us!" he couldn't help but whimper.

"S—shut up!" Janus stuttered, "What the hell!" he tried to calm himself down, but his thoughts were so scattered, "I was just kidding about the curse!"

You felt your knees give out from under you and a surge of pain shoot through your head. You bit back a groan, holding your head in your hands.

Roman turned away from the window, unable to keep a concerned look from slipping onto his face, "(Y/N)?"

_H E L P..._

"Vi... rgil...?" you spoke slowly, your thoughts catching up to you. You quickly stood up, eyes frantic, "Virgil!"

Your outburst earned fearful looks from Janus and his friends.

"I can hear him speaking to me..." you trailed off.

"Well, hey, then it's gotta be him!" Remy spoke up.

" _Shut it_!" Janus snapped, shooting him a gate, "I don't hear his damn voice!" he quickly turned to you, gaze frantic, "(Y/N), y—you're acting crazy!"

"I'm not!" you shot back, the pain from earlier quickly returning. You held your head in your hands once more, hating the way your head pounded.

_F I N D M E..._

"V... Virg...il..." you muttered, voice faint.

The voice kept repeating in your head, as if it was stuck in a loop, " _F I N D M E..."_

Everything went dark, just as a high pitched scream cut through the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell to the yeah, my guys, gals and non-binary pals! Hope you're all as excited for this AU just as much as I am!
> 
> Okay, I'm gonna be totally honest. I have so many doubts that this will get even an ounce of attention, but you know what? That doesn't matter! I'm gonna write this anyways, and write it well! Or... I'll try to at least...
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading, and have a lovely day!


	2. I

You groaned, slowly pushing yourself up off the floor. Your eyes took a minute to adjust, finding that the class room you were once in looked absolutely chaotic. Desks and chairs were slid every which way, books were scattered about, along with several other miscellaneous items. It was almost unrecognizable.

"Huh?" you quietly asked the air around you, "This is still the classroom, right?" you stood up, dusting off your legs, "What the heck happened?"

You turned towards the window, staring out at the darkness, "Is this a dream?" you squinted, as if that would somehow help you see better, "It's so dark outside. I can't see a thing."

You felt your breath catch in your throat as you spotted someone tucked in the front corner of the classroom. Carefully, you approached.

"Virgil's... curse..." Remy's low voice cut through the unnerving quiet of the room. He huffed, quickly standing up, "This is not _funny_!" he exclaimed.

You extended your hand to place on his shoulder but he quickly walked past you, storming off into the hallway. With no other options, you followed him.

As you stepped out you spotted someone from the corner of your eye. Your breath caught in your throat.

 _Virgil_?

You approached cautiously, only for him to disappear. You couldn't imagine where he went. The floor was broken in front of you.

Hesitantly, you turned, and walked in the other direction.

A scream cut through the air. Without a second thought, you ran towards it, heading downstairs, as the other ways were blocked by holes in the floor.

"Patton!" Janus' voice exclaimed, "This way!"

The couple almost ran into you, the result earning a startled scream from Janus, followed by an, "Oh, (Y/N)! Geez, it's just you?"

He looked uneasy, "You should run, okay?" he advised, "This is bad, like, _really_ bad!"

He and Patton quickly ran off down the hall. You made a move to go follow them, but a noise stopped you. You turned around, slowly approaching the noise.

"Huh?" you felt a lump form in your throat, hesitantly taking a step forward, "Virgil?" another step.

You bit back a scream, taking a step back as his head rolled off his neck, blood pooling under it.

"Something's coming..." you wanted to move, but your body was frozen stiff. You managed to take another step back, "Something's weird here!"

Without another thought, you willed your body to move, turning and running in the opposite direction.

+

As you got further away, you began to slowly catch your breath, only stopping entirely when you saw Remus staring out one of the windows.

"It's my fault," he muttered, "I'm responsible for everything. I need to do something..." he turned away from the window, "Wait for me, Virgil," his voice was so gentle, you never would have guessed it was coming from him, "I'll definitely find you," he walked off down the hall.

You wanted to follow him. You tried to follow him, but before you even had the chance to walk down the hallway, the floor collapsed in front of you.

Well, looks like the other way it is...

Sighing, you turned and walked down the other hallway that had been across from you.

Once again, you saw a familiar figure standing a few feet in front of you.

"Virgil?"

The figure started to walk off.

"Wait!" you called, chasing after him.

The world around you went black, and the only thing you could see was Virgil. You had grazed his hand, and just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone, and soon you were standing in front of another hole in the floor.

"Was that an illusion?" you wondered aloud, "Virgil, where are you?" as you turned around you felt someone's hands on your shoulders and the floor swept from under your feet.

Virgil flashed in front of you once more. You reached out a hand towards him, as if he might catch you before you fall, "Virgil!" you shouted as you fell down the hole.

_FIND... ME_

+

You groaned, the pain setting into your body, "Virgil..."

"Ah, you've finally come to."

You gasped, sitting up and looking around at your surroundings, "Where am I...?" you slowly asked.

The room had a set of four tables pushed together, three chairs on each side. The room, itself, reminded you of a storage area, with the different boxes lying around.

Your eyes met with a mysterious man that was sitting at the head of the table, "And who are you...?"

"I am Thomas, the student council president," he offered you a small smile, "And this is the student council room," he gestured to the room with his hand, "Luckily for you, you were tossed somewhere safe."

"Tossed...?"

"After the earthquake, the school was sucked into another world," Thomas explained, "This force from this sent those inside flying all across the school."

"Sucked into another world?!" you felt panic take hold of you, "What's that supposed to mean? And why would that... happen...?" you trailed off, almost as if the answer had dawned on you.

"Well, it's the curse," he stated, bluntly, "It's the result of a boy's curse that this school was sealed in the other world.

"It couldn't be... Virgil...?"

"President Thomas!" a girl came frantically running into the room, out of breath, "Finally made it..." she breathed, "I thought I was a goner!"

"So you finally return, Miss Library," Thomas smiled at her, then turned his focus to you, "She is the school's vice-President," he explained, "Always in the library, so that's what we call her," he turned back to Miss Library, "So then, Miss Library, how does it look?"

"Well, it looks messed up, and gunked up, and funked up every which way!" she replied frantically, "The foundation and everything is wreaked, and I haven't been able to find any exits! We're locked in!" she declared, "Plus, evil spirits are wandering around and attacking people! I saw a student killed before my eyes!" she shivered at the recollection, "I'll never be able to eat hamburgers again... oh, it was frightening..."

"So I see," Thomas hummed, "Thank you for your report. You may retire now."

"Yes, well, I'm going back to the library! Call me anytime you need me!" she chirped, heading out of the room.

"Evil spirits..." Thomas muttered, "The curse must have summoned them here."

You felt your body tense up at the statement.

"The school is now a den of spirits..." he shook his head, "And there's nowhere to run."

"N—not good..." you stuttered.

"There's only one solution..." he began, "Dispelling the boy's curse. There's surely no other way."

"How am I supposed to dispel a curse?" you asked.

"By saving the boy's soul," Thomas explained, "(Y/N), you must know what it is you have to do."

"I do...?"

_FIND ME..._

"Virgil is calling me..." you felt your shoulders ease up, "I see, so he wants to be found..." you smiled faintly, a determined look in your eyes, "Mr. Thomas! I'll go look for Virgil!" you declared.

"So you will?" he held a somewhat amused tone to his voice, "As Library informs me, the school is brimming with evil spirits," he noted, "Do you still wish to go?"

"I will," you nodded, "Because... Virgil is my friend!"

"Understood," he gave a small nod in reply, "I will entrust you with the fate of the school. I believe you can save it," he smiled faintly, "If you encounter any trouble, pay a visit to Library on the second floor. She will no doubt be of aid," he advised, "And if you wish to make a record, please talk to me. I will do so for you anytime."

You smiled at him.

"I pray for your safety..." his gaze was one of worry, "Please be wary of Evil Spirits," he advised, "While unseen, they could be lurking anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the adventure continues! I'm pretty proud of how this chapter turned out, even though not too much has happened yet.
> 
> But worry not! The spooky stuff comes into play sooner than you think! Also, anyone else a fan of how I incorporate Thomas into the story? Cause I sure am!
> 
> Anyhow, hope you enjoyed reading, and comments are always highly encouraged, so feel free to leave one! I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals!
> 
> *whispers* If anyone can guess Miss Library's name that (Y/N) is gonna give her, I'll give you a digital cookie and a shout out at the end of the chapter that reveals her name.


	3. II

You stepped out into the hallway, trying to ignore the dread that filled up your stomach. You silently debated on where to go next, deciding you may as well explore the Principal's Office on this floor.

The room was rather nice. Two blue couches sat across from each other in the middle of the room, a small coffee table placed between them with a beautiful vase of roses.

You approached the Principal's desk, finding an open book on the table. It looked like a diary.

_X/X/XX — Cloudy_

_The_ **_emergency exit key_ ** _fell into the vase. Somebody pick it up!_

You turned to examine the vase on the coffee table. Upon attempting to move it, you found it was affixed to the table.

Against your better judgment, you inspected it, reaching a hand inside. You winced, quickly pulling your hand away and cradling it close to your chest, "Ow!" you winced, glancing down at your finger, finding that you had been pricked by a rose thorn, "Ugh," you groaned, suddenly feeling extremely woozy.

You felt your body hit the ground, the last thing you tasted was iron as blood slipped from between your lips.

**_GAME OVER_ **

_ Keep going _

Give up

+

You decided, it might be best to try and destroy the vase, but you needed something to break it with. Humming thoughtfully, you decided to come back to the vase later.

You left the Principal's office and went down a set of stairs. The first thing you noticed upon arriving was the fire extinguisher.

 _I wonder if I should take this with me_ , you briefly debated, deciding it best to leave it be. It would definitely be a pain to drag everywhere you went.

You continued on your walk, turning a corner and walking up to the computer lab. As you opened the door, your heart jumped into your throat.

Patton was stuck in the corner of the room, a monster crawling towards him. Tears were spilling from his eyes, "S—stay away!" he pleaded with the monster.

"P—Patton!" Janus was standing a few feet in front of you, terror in his voice.

"Janus! _Help_!" Patton cried.

He froze, fear swelling in his chest. He didn't know what to do! The only thing he could manage was a terrified scream, turning and running out of the room as fast as possible.

"Janus!" Patton called after him, voice quivering.

The monster grabbed at his legs. He squeaked, trying to kick it away, "No! No!" he begged, unable to keep a sob from slipping out of his mouth.

You had to save him! You just had to find something to drive it away! You quickly ran out of the room, spotting the fire extinguisher from earlier.

"Perfect!" you exclaimed, grabbing it and rushing back to the computer lab.

 _CRUNCH_ , _CRUNCH_

The monster was _eating_ him.

"Patton!" you felt anger rise in you, "You—get _away_ from him!" you quickly used the extinguisher, driving the creature away, leaving Patton's corps, and the surrounding area, coated in white foam. You wanted to cry just looking at him, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you..." you quietly uttered, wiping a few stray tears that slipped from your eyes.

Swallowing thickly, you turned to leave, when a flash of red caught your eye. You carefully approached one of the computer monitors, the screen emitting a soft, red glow, accompanied by white letters.

_ "I love you so much, I love you lots. My heart melts like chocolate when you cross my thoughts..." _

_Remy came bursting into the classroom, "Listen up, everybody!" he ordered the few students occupying the space, "I got big news!" he grinned wide, taking a sip from his water bottle, "I think you'll all agree this one's a riot!"_

_"What now, Remy?" Janus asked, a bored expression on his face, "Just spit it out, already."_

_Remy pulled his sunglasses down slightly, "Weh—he—ell," he began cheerfully, "One of the boys here loves Janus!"_

_Janus raised an eyebrow, "Are you confessing to me?"_

_"You_ wish _it was me," he shot back, quickly walking towards the back of the classroom and standing behind Virgil's chair, "It's none other than the simplest boy who never stands out," he chirped, "Virgil!"_

_There were several murmurs of shock from the students._

_Virgil felt his face flush and his heart jump to his throat. He quickly hid his face in his hands, hoping that all the attention on him would just go away._

_Remy leaned towards Virgil's ear, "Look, Janus' right over there!" he teased, "Confess your undying love!" his voice was dripping with an underlying disdain.  
_

_Janus walked over to the two, stealing_ _the_ _seat in front of Virgil's desk, "Sure thing," he smiled, "I'll date you, Virgil."_

_Remy nearly chocked on air, taking a step back._

_Virgil peered at him from between his fingers, almost as if he was waiting for the punchline, "Huh...?" he quietly asked._

_"I've kinda had a crush on you myself..." Janus admitted.  
_

_Virgil wasn't sure how to respond to that, face heating up even more._

_"Janus, are you for real?" Remy snapped, "Virgil?_ Really _?"_

_"Oh, be quiet," he huffed, "It's none of your business who I'm dating, Remy," he flashed Virgil a smile, "Let's trade numbers."_

_Virgil returned the smile, "O—okay..."_

——

 _Virgil was staring at his phone, thinking back to the ordeal,_ "Why'd Remy have to go and announce it to the whole class?" _he sighed, still feeling slight embarrassment,_ "Well, not like it matters," _he reassured himself,_ "Because of that, I'm Janus' boyfriend. I should thank Remy."

DING

_He turned his focus to his phone, "Oh, Janus sent me a text!"_

I like you, Virgil. Do you like me?

_Virgil felt his face flush, "How should I reply...?"_

_——_

_"Well, look who's here!"_

_Virgil felt his stomach sink as a group of people crowding around a poster stared at him, giggling._

_"What?" he quietly asked, hesitantly approaching the sheet. He blinked, anxiety rising as he read over the_ _paper_ _._

<Virgil's Grand Text Reveal!>  
"I love you too, Janus. I love you more than anyone in the world. I put my feelings for you in a poem!"

_Virgil felt tears burn at the corners of his eyes, "No... this is..." he tried to ignore the tightness in his chest, "This is all my..."_

"I love you so much, I love you lots. My heart melts like chocolate when you cross my thoughts..."

_He fought back a sob as he ran down the hall, finally stopping to catch his breath by his class room. He wiped a few stray tears with his sleeve, "This is all Remy's doing..." he muttered, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves, "He must've snuck a look at Janus' phone. He's awful..." he sighed, "Remy, I know you like Janus too. You're just jealous," he smiled faintly, "But it'll do you know good, because Janus likes me."_

_He made a move to enter the classroom, but paused as Patton's voice startled him._

_"No! Stop it!" Virgil could hear the smile in his voice._

_"No one's around..."_

Janus? _Virgil felt his heart sink. He looked through the small window, seeing the two were at Janus' desk, Patton sitting in his lap, a wide smile on his face.  
_

_"Geez, Janus," Patton teased, "You pervert."_

_"Aren't you the one who put Virgil's texts on the blackboard, Patton?"_

_"What?" Patton blinked, his smile unwavering, "I don't know what you're talking about!"_

_"Who else could have done it?" Janus asked, "I only showed you, Patton."_

_"I didn't do anything!" Patton giggled._

_"Playing dumb, huh?" Janus hummed, an almost disappointed tone in his voice.._

_Virgil felt sick, hurt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started the chapter off, right! After all, a little death never killed anybody.
> 
> I think I said this in the description of the fic, but I'll say it again, I want to try and incorporate as many aspects from the game as possible, which includes every single death in the game.
> 
> I also want to try and improve on anything you guys find a bit frustrating, such as lack of dialogue. I've been trying to improve on that, but it's a bit difficult when the main character in the game is by his/herself most of the time.
> 
> Oh! Another thing! Just thought I'd warn you guys, the next chapter is gonna have a lot more GAME OVER's than this one did!
> 
> Take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals!


	4. III

You blinked, "Were those Virgil's memories?"

Shaking your head as a means of collecting yourself, you moved to exit the room, pausing when a glowing orb caught your eye. It was hovering over Patton's corpse. You silently wondered if it was his soul as you watched it float up and out of the room.

"I wonder where that went too..." you quietly muttered to the air around you.

After a bit of debate, you finally decided to check the only working computer in the room, staring at the white screen.

_"Security system operational... deactivation requires a Protection Disc (CD-ROM)."_

Well... that wasn't very helpful.

Sighing, you exit the room and go down the hall towards the art room. Upon entering, you heard a very audible splash. You turned to see where it had come from, finding a canvas with the word _HELP_ written on it in red lettering.

After staring at it for a few seconds, you turned to find that the entire room was now splattered with different colored paints. It was unsettling, so say the least.

You noticed another painting further away, all black, save for a red smiley face. You hummed thoughtfully, only to barely have enough time to scream as a monster came out of the painting, the last thing you saw being utter darkness and the feeling of your buddy being ripped apart as your screams echoed in your ears.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

Listening to your better judgement, you avoided the black and red painting. The only other thing you could find in the room was a set of paints.

You left the art room and made your way back to the stairs, ready to check the next area of the school, when you spied a shiny object on the other side of a hole in the floor.

 _That might be important..._ you willed yourself to go into the classroom in order to get it.

Stepping inside the room, it was very dark, and very dusty. You walked carefully around the desks, your breath catching in your throat when a window suddenly cracked.

You found that, on one of the desks, there was red markings. You decided to take a seat at the desk, looking over the markings.

_"This seat is cursed."_

Unease settled over you at the wording, and just when you were about to stand up, a girl suddenly emerged from the desk. Then everything went red.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You decided to avoid the desk, going straight to the other door that lead to the shiny object. Though, as soon as you stepped out, the floor was gone, and you were falling once more.

The last thing you remember seeing before your death was flickering lights and water.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

Something told you it might be best to wait to get that shiny object. So, taking a deep breath, you headed downstairs and enter the first room you see—the library!

"Y—y—you were...!" Library stuttered out as you entered the room, "In the student council room... um... ah..." she seemed to grow nervous, wondering what else she should say.

"Hi, I'm (Y/N)," you greeted, offering her a small smile, "Er, Miss..." you paused, recalling what Thomas had called her, "Library?"

She jumped, a wide smile on her face, "Oh, you remembered my name!" she chirped, "I'm so glad!" she sighed, almost lost in thought, "How many years has it been since I've talked to anyone?"

You tilted your head, giving her a questioning look.

"(Y/N)!" she clutched the book she was holding close to her chest, "Please, be my friend!"

"A—already?" you stuttered.

"Oh..." her smile fell, "You don't want to?"

You shook your head, "No."

There was a pause as Library collected herself, "Huh...?" she asked, "I—I didn't hear you too well..."

"I don't want to be your friend," you replied honestly.

"I—I... see," she turned away from you, "Okay... I guess you wouldn't want to get along with someone like me..." she trailed off, almost as if she were hesitating, "... are you sure you won't be my friend?"

Once again, you shook your head, "No, sorry."

"I—I see..." her voice seemed to grow dark, "Well..." in a flash, she spun around to face you, stabbing a knife into your stomach, "Than die."

You managed a scream before collapsing to the floor, hand holding onto the fatal wound as blood dripped from your mouth.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You smiled at her, "Okay," you replied.

"R—really?" Library smiled, "I—I'm so glad!" she beamed, "You're my first friend!"

""Miss Library,"" is kinda awkward, though," you admitted, rubbing the back of your neck, "I want to know your real name."

Her smile seemed to grow even wider, "Well than, (Y/N), please! Give me a better name!" she chirped excitedly, "Yes, I want a most marvelous name!"

"What?" you asked, startled that she'd give you such a responsible task.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh..." she rocked back and fourth on her feet, "What's it gonna be..."

You swallowed nervously, "W—well, um..." you trailed off, thinking over a good name that would suit her, "How about... Valerie?"

"I—it's a wonderful name!" she cheered, "From now on, call me Valerie!" she sighed dreamily, "Friend... that sounds good."

You gave Valerie one last smile, "Well, I have to be going," you slowly began to make your way over to one of the bookshelves, "Things to do and all."

"(Y/N), if you ever have any trouble, please come visit me!" she said, "I don't know how useful I'll be, but I'll do what I can to help!"

"Okay, thank you!" you smiled, giving her a light wave as you went towards one of the many bookshelves. Two books that you had looked over mentioned something about quick-saves and speeding up text.

You clicked your tongue, shaking your head, "None of this stuff will help me," you muttered, "Not like I'm in a video game."

You moved on to the next bookshelf, pulling out one of the books and flipping to the middle of it.

_Ghosts filled with hate become evil spirits, and then transform into hideous monsters. How frightful!_

You placed the book back, pulling out another one. You blinked. This one was a diary.

_"My memories"_  
_I know father's secret._  
_My father is a scientist. He loves research and is always locked up in the lab in the basement. And I've always heard things from that lab... animal and human screams..._  
_Even at a young age, I knew what my father was doing. So I pretended I wasn't looking. That I didn't know or hear anything. I feigned ignorance the whole time. Because I loved my father._  
_That's not the only secret I know._  
_When mom and I aren't around, he and his helper—_

You quickly shut the book and place it back on the shelf, swallowing hard. That was definitely none of your business. Though, you silently wondered what a diary was even doing amongst all the other books on the shelf.

You continued to look around the library, finding an open book on one of the tables.

 _"When you X someone, what do you use?_ _Me, I did it with a bat. It was exhilarating!"_

 _Huh..._ you rounded a corner, spying sheets of note paper on the floor between two bookshelves. You pick them up and read what they had to say.

_"Flat as a pancake!"_

It looked like some kid's scribbles. You placed it back down and went to see if there was anything else you missed when, all to suddenly, you felt your whole body being crushed.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

After reading the open book, you decided to go into Valerie's room, which looked surprisingly cozy. A bed was tucked in a corner, a desk was placed in the corner across from it, there was a bookshelf and a nightstand. She even had a collection of stuffed animals and dolls all neatly organized.

You slowly began to walk around the room. On the nightstand, there was a portrait of a beautiful woman. On the bookshelf, beside it, there was a parody of a foreign fairy tale: "The Lazy-Eyed Ranger."

It seemed like an interesting title, but you didn't really have time for reading. You were on a mission to save your classmates, after all. You turned, ready to see what else was in the small room.

_R E A D I T O R E L S E_

The gravelly voice made your blood run cold and your eyes widen in fear. You barely had time to turn around, the light of the room going black, your lungs desperate for oxygen you weren't receiving.

 _C—can't breath...!_ you tried to move around the room, hands reaching out in every direction to see if there was something you could use to help ease the situation.

Trying to take a breath of air, you felt your lungs ache.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You smiled, pulling the book from the shelf and flipping it open.

_"And the lazy-eyed ranger said... "Thanks for the tasty sweets, Jack. I'll give you the power of curses."_

You placed the book back on the shelf, "Man, I could go for some sweets..." you muttered, "This ranger guy's making me hungry."

Before you left the room, you noticed a flower pot that didn't have anything growing in it.

 _I wonder why that is..._ you thought as you exited the room, making your way into the hallway in search of the rest of your classmates.

You decided to walk down the right hallway, humming a small tune as you walked. Though, your cheerful mood was quickly cut short as the window you were next to exploded, causing shards of glass to stick into your body.

It happened so fast, you could barely register it, giving one last, chocked breath as you collapsed to the floor in a pool of your own blood.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

As you walked down the hall, you made it a point to keep a good distance between yourself and the cracked window. It was a good thing you did, too, because as soon as you walked past it, it exploded.

Nothing got on you, thankfully, but it did nearly give you a heart attack. You pressed onward, ready to see what lay at the other end of the hallway—

"Hold on..." you paused your walk, blinking several times. You had already been down this hallway... hadn't you? Deciding to test your theory one more time, you walked towards the end of the hallway and—

"Again!" you snapped in mild annoyance. Sighing, you turned and exited the hallway, finding that, at the very least, you were back by the library, "Well," you muttered, "At least there's that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know not much happened in this chapter, and (Y/N) kept dying, but on the bright side, Valerie got her name reveal!
> 
> And because no one guessed Valerie's name, I won't be doing any shout outs, but I'll give everyone a digital cookie, because you've earned it after reading through my mess of a writing style.
> 
> I promise the plot will move forward in the next chapter, I just wanted to get as many accidental deaths out of the way as fast as possible. Fun fact, actually: I nearly missed the Lazy-Eyed Ranger death! Had I not double checked what I had so far, that death would have never been written!
> 
> Don't worry, guys, gals, and non-binary pals! A certain caffeine addicted character will return in the next chapter!
> 
> Though... not for very long... if you're all catchin' what I'm throwing...


	5. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _What_??? An authors note _before_ the chapter, instead of after??? What have I become?
> 
> Anyhow, I'm not gonna keep you long. Just wanted to let you know that this is going to have a lot of GAME OVER's, because it's the science room scene (and if you don't know what that means, well... you'll see), so just bare with me, alright? In fact, to make up for it, I made this chapter extra long!
> 
> Also! This chapter contains Non-Consensual Stripping! It's not fully shown, but it's heavily implied.

You walked down the hall, pausing momentarily to glance at the classroom door. Should you go in? It definitely couldn't hurt to check. Though, you found yourself gravitating to a sign posted on the wall, reading it carefully.

_"Caution: Fire shutters out of order."_

You barely registered the sound of the doors lowering, or the pain of your body being split in two.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You decided to ignore the classroom for the time being and continue on down the hall. A set of lockers were up against the wall in the small hallway. You looked through each of them, finding a dead body in the first, nothing in the second, and cleaning supplies in the final one.

Honestly, you didn't know what you were expecting...

Before you could go any further, footsteps rang in your ears. You gasped, "Something's coming!" you whispered quietly. In one, swift motion, you turned and jumped in the empty locker, shutting the door.

You cupped a hand over your mouth to muffle your breathing as the heavy groans of, what looked to be a rotting corpse, slowly walked down the hall.

Once he was out of sight, you creaked open the locker, carefully stepping out into the hall. You're body was tense, anxiety settling in your stomach, "That guy was carrying around a chainsaw!" you whispered to the air around you, "I'd be pretty much helpless if that guy came after me..."

You shivered at the thought, turning to continue in the direction the rotting corpse had just come from. Without much thought, you crossed over a red line, evidently splitting yourself in half.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You paused short of fully entering the laboratory, finding a disk on the ground. You picked it up, reading the poorly scribbled on sharpie, "CD-ROM."

 _That sounds familiar..._ you gasped, "The computer room!"

You quickly made your way down the hall and up the stairs, hellbent on getting to that room as fast as possible.

As you entered the room, making a bee-line for the bright computer, the same words flashed on the screen.

_"Security system operational... deactivation requires a Protection Disc (CD-ROM)."_

You pulled the disk out of its case and inserted it into the computer, watching as words flash on the screen.

 _"Security system operational..."_  
_Increase security_  
Disable security  
Do nothing

You couldn't help your curiosity as you pressed, _Increase security_. You weren't expecting anything to happen, though when a siren blared for half a second and the lights flashed red, you realized just how big of a mistake you made.

_"Intruder detected. Exterminating at once."_

A massive claw came down from the ceiling, swiftly picking you up and pulling you upwards.

You never got the chance to scream. The last thing you felt was your shoe slipping off of your foot.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

Not thinking twice, you pressed, _Disable security_.

_"Security system deactivated."_

You smiled wide, quickly exiting the room and making your way back to the laboratory.

As you stepped in, something small fell off of a shelf. You went to pick it up with some care, examining the item. It was **Plant Enrichment**.

" _Help_!" a hoarse voice screamed.

You pocketed the item, quickly rushing to see who was hurt, only to be so startled by the telephone ringing that you hit the wall and gave a final breath.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You made it a point to put some distance between yourself, and the telephone. You weren't sure why, but it bothered you at the thought of being so close.

You entered another room, immediately spotting Remy strapped to a table, struggling to get his hands out of the rope. You quickly approached him.

"(Y/N)!" he exclaimed, fear edged in his voice, "Help me!"

"Just wait..." you paused, silently berating yourself for the thought of abandoning him here, "I'll untie you," you moved to mess with the rope.

Remy sighed, his shoulders relaxing just a bit, "Thank you!" he smiled at you, "You're a good person after all!" a resentful look crossed his face, "Way cooler than that Remus jerk."

"Remy," you began slowly, pausing your movements, "You're always picking on people weaker than you," you noted, "That's bullying, y'know."

Remy scoffed, "What about it?" he snapped at you.

"Can you promise me something?" your voice was soft, gentle, even after all that Remy had done, you still wanted to make sure he got out of this horrible place in one piece, "Promise me you won't bully the weak anymore."

Remy swallowed, his panic starting to rise with how long you were taking to help him, "A—alright!" he panicked, "I won't do it! Now help me out of here!" he pleaded, "He's gonna come back if you don't hurry!"

"Who?"

There was a loud roar—the _chainsaw_!

Remy screamed, "He's _here_!" tears slipped down his cheeks as he desperately tried to pull out of the ropes, "No! I don't wanna be a test subject!" he sobbed.

Dread filled your stomach, "Don't tell me that's...!" you desperately pulled at the rope, "Dammit, I can't get these off!" you blinked back tears, trying to ignore the fear swallowing you whole, "Both of us are gonna get caught! What can I do?"

Remy was still sobbing, screaming, _thrashing_.

You took a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves. You knew you wouldn't be able to help Remy if you got caught. You examined your surroundings, "For now, I gotta find somewhere to hide..."

The first place you could think of to hide was between a set of metal cabinets and a hole in the ground. You quickly ducked behind the cabinets, crouching down and cupping a hand over your mouth, praying that he wouldn't come towards your direction.

Your prayer fell on deaf ears as you heard the man's footsteps come towards you. He paused right next to you, turning to look in your direction.

Before you could do anything, you felt a sharp pain on the side of your head and everything faded to black.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You approached the capsule beside the door. It looked to be big enough for one person. You went over to the control panel and opened it. It may not be the best place to hide, but maybe he wouldn't remember it was empty.

Upon entering the room, you saw the man look at you, then proceed to go to the control panel, hitting several buttons.

The capsule started spinning, electricity circulating around you, "H—huh?!" you panicked.

The capsule spun faster and faster. You let out a loud scream, only to find that, you weren't dead...

He had turned you into some kind of plant!

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You noticed a vacant stand between a skeleton and a human model—at lest, you _hoped_ they were models. You quickly walked over to it, placing yourself, carefully so it appeared as if you were also a human model.

The man stepped into the room, slowly walking over to Remy. He paused, turning his focus to you. You held your breath, frozen stiff as he staggered up to you, staring into your eyes.

You tried so hard not to scream.

After several long seconds, he turned, sluggishly walking back over to Remy.

You mentally sighed in relief as he walked away, only to see him spin around and rush up to you with a speed you had never seen before.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You weren't sure why you did what you did—maybe it was the thought of the floor not being so high up, but you decided to jump down into a hole in the room as a means of hiding.

All you saw was darkness.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You rushed over to the cabinet by the capsule and opened it, attempting to squeeze yourself inside. It proved fatal, however.

Before you had the chance to find a new hiding place, you heard the door to the room open and the familiar groans of the man.

You didn't have any time to scream as you felt something sharp dig into the lower half of your body.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You noticed a box that wasn't taped shut. That could be the best hiding place for you, if you thought about it. The monster couldn't see through it, and you doubted he'd bother checking in it.

As fast as you could, you opened the lid and climbed in, only to find that a corpse was laying right beside you. You swallowed thickly, trying extremely hard not to scream.

It shifted, and you were met with the horrifying realization that it wasn't actually dead.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You eyed the large bear costume that was laying beside Remy. That might be the perfect hiding spot! The question was, how would you get in?

You gave the room a quick once over, opening one of the cabinets by the capsule. You made a short attempt to squeeze yourself inside, but once it showed pointless, you got out, spotting a scalpel on the shelf.

That could work.

You took it, rushing back over to the bear and cutting it open. Without a second thought, you got in, just as the door to the lab opened.

It was dark, and oddly enough, it felt slimy and smelled like iron... you tried not to think about what that implied.

"No!" Remy screamed, "Stop it!"

You heard the chainsaw rev.

" _No_!" it was a long winded scream, then... silence...

After several minutes, you pulled yourself up, and out of the bear, sighing in relief that the monster was gone. Though, the relief soon vanished as you realized you were covered in blood.

You turned back to look at the bear, "This... _is_ a costume, isn't it?" you couldn't help but ask. Shaking your head, you turned to see if Remy was okay, only to discover that he was gone, replaced by a glowing orb. You sucked in a shaky breath, "How could this happen...?" you muttered, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."

_ Virgil's at fault too. Soon as he started dating Janus, he took to looking down on me. All I did was punish him for it. _

_Remy leaned against a stall door, watching as two of his classmates harassed Virgil in the corner._

_"Think you're hot stuff now that you're Janus' boyfriend, huh?" one of the bullies snapped at him, punching Virgil across the face._

_Virgil swallowed thickly, clutching the hem of his shirt and staring at the floor. He wasn't a fighter, but he couldn't run anywhere. Besides, if he did fight back, odds are, he'd be the one to get into trouble. He briefly glanced up at the bully, locking eyes with him._

_"What are you lookin' at me like that for?" he snapped._

_Quietly, Virgil's lips seemed to move on their own, "Janus will never want you as his boyfriend after this, Remy..."_

_"What?!" Remy could feel his face heating up in anger. He walked over to Virgil, glaring at him with so much hatred, "_ Bitch _," he growled, kicking Virgil in his shin._

_The action earned a pained yelp from the shorter boy as he sank in on himself, back pressed against the wall._

_"You've got some nerve, Virgil!" Remy grabbed him by his hair, pulling his face up so they were looking at each other._

_Another pained whimper left Virgil, tears burning at the corners of his eyes, "W—what—"_

_He never got the chance to ask his question as Remy slapped him across the face, grabbing him by his collar and pinning him to the floor._

_He smirked, "Why don't we see how lovey-dovey you and Janus are?"_

_Virgil felt his heart thud in his throat, "Wh—what are you doing?!" he stuttered, "Let go!" he begged, "_ Stop _!"_

——

"Oh, my! Virgil, so lewd! I should take a picture, it'll last longer! Smile, Virgil! Say cheese!"

_Virgil tried to stop shaking as he gathered his school uniform off the floor. He was still tucked in the corner, trying to stop the tears that were slipping from his eyes._

_"Virgil," Remy sang, picking up a black object from off the ground, "You dropped your wallet too!" he tossed it over his shoulder, the wallet landing expertly in the toilet, "Oops, sorry," Remy flashed a cheeky grin, "My hand slipped."_

_The two boys he was with started laughing._

——

You watched as the orb floated into the air, a single tear slipping from your eye. You never even realized all of that was happening to Virgil...

Taking a deep breath, you exited the room, more determined than ever to find Virgil. It couldn't hurt to explore the laboratory a bit more.

You noticed a piece of paper on one of the tables, reading it over.

_"A test-tube sample has escaped. It only just woke up from a long sleep, so I imagine it's weakened, but it's a powerful one. I must find it before any damage occurs."_

You hum, making a small note of that as you approach a machine. It looked like it controlled the capsule. You decide to activate it.

The small creature that hoped out gave a noise of thanks. You couldn't help but coo at how adorable it was. It appeared to enjoy following you.

Continuing to search the room, you hadn't realized you lost sight of the small creature, only to hear a phone ring, followed by a loud shriek and thud.

You hurried over to the phone, finding that the creature had died. You frowned sadly, carefully picking it up. It might not have been the best decision you've made, but you couldn't just leave it in the lab. Plus, something told you that you might need it for later. You carefully slipped it in your pocket.

 _You got a_ **_Salt Mandrake_** _._

You carried on with your search, finding a small, blue bottle on a table, a note written on it in sharpie.

_"Danger! Do not drink!"_

"Hm..." you picked up the bottle, staring at it. Words hadn't stopped you from doing stupid things before! You take a big gulp, waiting for several seconds. Nothing seemed to be happening.

You fell to your knees, your whole body burning from within. You shook for several seconds, then, you felt nothing.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You decided it best to listen to the label and leave the bottle be.

Making one last check around the lab, you approach one of the capsule's containing another small creature. You wondered if there was any way to open it, only to find it had opened on its own and the creature jumped into your arms.

"Huh?" you gave a startled noise as it happily nuzzled into your hands.

 _You got a_ **_Mandrake Bomb_** _._

Well, you supposed since it wasn't going let you put it down, you may as well bring it with you. Before you left the lab, you noticed there was a small room that you hadn't explored yet.

You decided there wouldn't be any harm in giving it a quick look and walked behind the capsules to the room. As you got closer, you stopped dead in your tracks. A girl's head was floating in front of one of the capsules. You'd seen her before, but you hadn't considered she was _behind_ it, rather than _in_ it.

She turned to you, letting out an ear piercing screech and slamming into you with extreme force.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You adjusted your hold on the creature, allowing it to move and sit on top of your head. A small smile slipped on your face. It was kinda cute, but... You sighed, turning to exit the room. You couldn't let yourself get too attached. For all you knew, you might end up having to use the poor thing as a means of escape.

It hurt to think about, but deep down you knew that might be the case. You made a mental note to come back to the lab later. For now, you wanted to make sure none of your other classmates were in any danger.

As you walked down the hall, you remembered you hadn't checked the classroom yet, deciding now might be a good time to do so. As soon as you stepped in, a loud banging filled your ears. Nearly startling you half to death. You felt your stomach churn with nerves as you did your best to ignore the noise, trying to find the fastest way out of the dark classroom, but then a thought crossed your mind.

_What if it's Roman?_

You hadn't seen him at all since you arrived, and you had nearly forgotten about him with all that had been happening. He may be trapped in there and could be seriously hurt!

Quickly, but carefully, you walked in the direction the noise was coming from, finding that it was emitting from the inside of a locker that had been tucked in the corner. There was definitely something inside...

Hesitating for only a moment, you swallowed thickly and threw open the door, stepping out of the way as Mr. Sanders fell out in a gasping panic.

"Teacher!" you exclaimed in surprise.

He turned to you, wide eyed, "Monster!" he shouted, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife.

You held up your hands, fear settling into your stomach, "Huh? No, Mr. Sanders!" you tried to reassure him, "It's me! I'm all bloody, but it's—"

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

 _It_ might _be Roman,_ you reminded yourself, _But it also_ might _be a monster._

You ignored the banging for now, leaving the classroom and heading down to the first floor hallway.

The first place you decided to go was the faculty room. As soon as you stepped in, your ears were met with some light shuffling and excited giggling.

A wide smile spread across your face. You'd recognize that excited giggle anywhere! You quickly ran over to where it was coming from, finding Roman digging through Mr. Sanders' desk.

"Roman!" you exclaimed, both in excitement and relief that he was alright, "Thank goodness you're safe!" you approached him, going in for a hug but stopping yourself midway, knowing full well Roman wouldn't appreciate being covered in blood.

"(Y/N), you're just in time!" he turned towards you, a grin on his face, not at all seeming bothered by your red soaked figure, "Now's the chance of a lifetime!"

You knitted your eyebrows together, pressing your lips into a thin line and tilting your head in confusion.

"Since nobody's around," Roman explained, gesturing towards the desk, "We're free to look in Mr. Sanders' desk!"

"Oh, come on!" you rolled your eyes, crossing your arms, "This is _not_ the time for that!" you snapped at him, making a gesture with your hands at the air around you, "Look at what's happening to the school!"

"Look! Top drawer!" he wasn't listening to a word you were saying, too focused on the massive stack of envelops piled in the drawer, "Packed with love letters to Mr. Sanders!" he pulled out a hand full of them, "Let's see just _who_ fancy's his attention," he tore open one of the letters, a grin on his face, reading it aloud.

"Roman..." you tried.

_"I love you with all my heart, dearest teacher! I wish to be your knight in shining armor and sweep you off your feet, saving you from the cursed Dragon Witch!"_

Roman laughed at the absurdity on the paper, "Who sent Mr. Sanders this stupid letter?"

"Roman."

He blinked, "What's this at the end...?" he felt his face go red with embarrassment.

_"From your favorite student, Roman."_

"Oh..."

" _Roman_!" you pressed, snatching the letter from him, "That _really_ doesn't matter right now!" you placed it back in the drawer, "Let's get somewhere safe!"

He scoffed at the idea, "No way!" he argued, "Not until I see it all!" he pointed towards the bottom drawer, "And I haven't even looked in the bottom drawer!" he crossed his arms, "You can pass up the opportunity, but _I_ most certainly won't!"

You huffed, "Fine!" you shot back, "Don't say I didn't warn you!" you turned, letting out a frustrated sigh as you walked off. You had planned to just leave the faculty room, but a door off to the side caught your eye.

The room appeared to be some sort of storage room. Four lockers were pressed up against the wall, a fifth locker was on it's side, nearly falling off the edge of a massive whole in the floor. It might of been a bigger room, had it not been torn apart, but that was just a theory.

You opened the first locker one; cleaning supplies. Second locker; nothing. You moved to open the third one but it immediately fell on top of you.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You noticed a red stain in front of the third locker and decided it best not to open it. You moved around it and went to check the last one, finding that it was locked.

Well, you bitterly thought, lotta good _that_ did you.

You went over to the fifth locker, the one lying on it's side, and, for whatever reason, you decided to push it over the edge. You didn't have time to register the weight being pressed into your body.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You decided there wasn't much else to look at, so you left the faculty room, turning to explore the hallway on your right. It wasn't very big, and lead straight to a small classroom.

_THUD_

The sudden noise made you choke on a sharp intake of air. You poked your head around the corner to see what exactly could have made that loud of a noise—nothing good, you assumed.

Of course, you were right. A dead girl was laying on the ground in a pool of blood, legs and arms twisted in directions they _definitely_ shouldn't have been in. Carefully, you stepped closer to her, wanting to see if there was something she might have that could be useful. You didn't like the thought of looting a corpse, but you couldn't risk missing anything.

As soon as you stopped in front of her, she gave a low growl, head twisting to face you with a bone cracking _snap_. You screamed, turning to run away, only for her to grab you by the ankle, pulling you to the ground as she crawled over top of you.

You couldn't remember what happened after that, but you did remember the feeling of the wind on your face and the cold metal under your feet.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

With how things had been going for you lately, you decided the best course of action would be to ignore the corpse laying in a pool of blood, instead turning to enter yet another dark and dusty classroom.

It felt like it was getting harder and harder to see in these rooms the longer you were stuck in this weird spirit filled world.

While walking around the room, you hadn't been paying much attention, which was a very big mistake on your part, barely registering the feeling of someone suddenly grabbing you and pulling you downward.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You managed to make your way up to the front of the class without any incident, hearing a faint clatter. You turned, spying something glistening on the floor. You approached it, a wide smile slipping onto your face.

 _You got a_ **_metal bat_** _._

This would definitely come in handy if any monsters tried to attack you. You hoped it would, at least...

You exited the classroom and made your way back to the main hallway of the floor.

You walked down the hall towards the infirmary. It didn't look like there was much in it, but it couldn't hurt to check around the small area. Especially if you found anything useful.

You walked over to a scale, staring at it for several seconds before stepping on it. You weren't sure why you did it, exactly, but it felt like something willed you to, and before you knew it, all you felt was pain.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

You walked up to one of the beds, half tempted to take a nap. All this running around was getting tiring. Though, you looked down at yourself, frowning. You'll want to wash off first. The last thing you wanted to do was get the sheets dirty.

You moved towards an anatomic model, a shiver crawling up your spine. Staring at it creeped you out...

There didn't look to be much else to look at, so you decided to leave the room, walking across the hall to the cafeteria.

Upon stepping into said room, the first thing you saw was a student sprawled across the table, stuffing his face with a long string of guts that was splattered on a green tray. At least, you thought it was green. It was a bit hard to tell, with the blood staining it.

Your skin crawled the longer you stared at him, trying to ignore the growl in your stomach. It wasn't your fault you were hungry, sure, but it felt so wrong when you were staring at that horrid sight.

The second thing you noticed was the faint swish and clack of something coming from the kitchen. Despite your brain telling you not to go into said room, you knew there might be something important in there.

Of course, as soon as you poked your head in the door, you saw a chief, light blue skin, lifeless eyes, cutting up body parts until they were practically indistinguishable. You silently hoped it wouldn't bother you as you stepped in.

Sure enough, it actually left you alone, which you thought was strange, but you still stayed on your guard as you glanced around the kitchen. On one of the counters, there was an electric grater. It could probably grate something as big as a radish.

You raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, pulling the deceased Salt Mandrake out of your pocket. You stared at it for several seconds, quietly saying some last words for the corpse before placing it in the grater.

You felt the Mandrake Bomb shift in top of your head, making a faint sad noise.

 _You got_ **_salt_** _._

In a school filled with evil spirits and monsters, this would definitely be useful. For what though, you weren't too sure. In the meantime, you placed the salt in your pocket.

You exited the kitchen, thankful that the monster didn't attack when you were heading out the door. That was definitely a refreshing experience. Though, you silently wondered if it didn't attack you because it was too distracted by the meat it was chopping up.

Exploring the cafeteria a bit more, you spotted the vending machine, walking up to it and staring at the different drinks that occupied the space.

"I'm in the mood for some tea," you muttered aloud, "But I don't have the money..."

Sighing, you turned to leave, walking passed a plate of food, the smell invading your nose, stomach growling. You paused your walk, staring at it. It... looked safe _enough_...

You sat down at the table, picking up the fork and scooping a bite of food into your mouth. Your eyes widened in surprise. It was extremely delicious! You scooped up another bite, making sure to eat every last bit of food off the plate. You couldn't stop eating!

"I want to eat more!" you called to the monster in the kitchen, an eager air about you, "Second's, please!"

Before you even realized, it you had consumed so much food. Your stomach got bloated to the point you couldn't move, leaving you sprawled out on the floor, stomach aching. You groaned, eyes drifting shut, sleep taking over.

 ** _GAME OVER_**  
_Keep going_  
Give up

+

Reluctantly, you walked passed the food, trying to ignore the growling of your stomach. Something told you nothing good would come from eating it, no matter how hungry you were.

You walked back into the hall, ready to explore a few other rooms when a blur of black got caught in the corner of your eye. You turned, blinking a few times in surprise.

Thomas was standing a few feet away, back turned, hands folded behind him.

 _What's he doing down here?_ you couldn't help but wonder, carefully approaching him, reaching out a hand to tap him in the arm, only for him to suddenly spin around, flashing you a bright smile.

"Oh my, fancy meeting you here," he hummed, "I grew curious and came to take a look," he explained, glancing around at your shared surroundings, "As I thought, evil spirits are drifting all about."

You turned your head in different directions, examining your surroundings. It didn't look like there were any spirits around this part of the building, though, he might be referring to ones he saw earlier.

"Oh, and uh," he flashed another smile, pointing to you, "You _might_ want to wash that off before someone accidentally kills you. There's a pond just outside the building you can use."

"What?" you raised an eyebrow, "Roman didn't kill me when he saw me like this," you pointed out.

"Yes, but that's because he was distracted by other things," Thomas' face grew a bit dark, almost as if he was remembering something, "Someone _else_ might be too scared to give it a second thought."

You swallowed, nodding your head in understanding, "Right..." you muttered, shifting your gaze to your feet. You heard Thomas shift, then a crinkle and soon he was holding out a granola bar towards you. You blinked, looking up at him, "Ah—" you stuttered, holding up your hands in protest, "It's fine!" you reassured, "I'm not—"

Your stomach growled, causing a beat of silence between the two of you.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face, "What was that you were going to say?"

"Uh—um..." you felt your face heat up in embarrassment, taking the snack from him, "Thank you..." you muttered, pocketing the snack for later when you're less bloody. You turned to continue your search around the school for Virgil.

"Oh, and one more thing, (Y/N)," Thomas called after you, "Be careful about your decision."

You turned back towards him, "What decision?"

Thomas smiled warmly, "Oh, nothing, just wanted to be a bit ominous."

"Right..." you slowly replied, awkwardly shuffling back in the direction you had come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... on the down side, Remy died, but on the bright side, we got to see Roman! And we even got a little glimpse of where exactly Logan has been during this whole ordeal!
> 
> I hope you liked my added dialogue between (Y/N) and Thomas! I figured it'd be a nice touch to hint at certain things in the story. Plus, you can't convince me that the MC in the game wasn't starving during their quest to find all of Misao's body parts. Anyhow, not too much else to say about this chapter.
> 
> Again, sorry for all the GAME OVER's but there is a lot to cover in the game, and we're just about finished with them. We've got 27/42 completed so far though, so that's good!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, and take it easy guys, gals, and non- binary pals!


End file.
